


Cross Dressing

by tomatopudding



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lonely nerds do when their home alone. AU 'cause Zack isn't insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Dressing

**Author's Note:**

> No idea why I wrote this, but I just found it again and figured that I'd post it, even though it's not very good.

Finally, Zack thought, they’re gone! Jack and Angela had taken forever to get ready for their anniversary date, but they had finally finished with Jack looking nice in a charcoal-grey suit and blue tie and Angela looking fabulous in a black skirt and burgundy v-neck sweater/shirt. So Zack had the house (mansion really) all to himself. After jumping around and yelling at the top of his lungs for a while, Zach settled in on the main reason he was so excited. He began to tip-toe his way through the house, whistling the Mission Impossible theme. Soon he arrived at his goal, Jack and Angela’s bedroom, and, more importantly, Angela’s closet. This was the only room in the entire house that Zack was not allowed access to, though he was never told why.

Creeping along the wall, Zack approached the forbidden room. He opened the door the tiniest bit and slid inside. Flicking the light switch Zack stood in awe of the hundreds of shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, and shoes laid out before him. The closet was organized very neatly and Zack took his time touring it. Each type of clothing had an area and these in and of themselves were color-coded. Near the back, Zack found the items that were probably why he was not allowed in: sex toys. Zack ignored these and continued around the room-sized closet. Once he reached the door once more, Zack rubbed his hands together with glee and set to work.

When he had retrieved what he wanted (making sure to mark where each item had been for when he replaced them), Zack shut the light and ran. He ran to the large den that was adjacent to the kitchen. He loved the room because of its huge sound system. Zack dropped his findings from the closet and turned on the radio, changing it to the pop channel. Shamelessly, he stripped (no one was home anyway) until he was naked and shivering slightly. Zack dressed in the items he had borrowed. The music changed and Zack began to dance, eyes shut, hips shaking.

Suddenly, the music was gone. Zack opened his eyes to find Jack staring at him, holding the remote in his hand. Jack took in his best friend’s appearance: a black skirt with the lines of a women’s thong visible through the tight fabric and a skin-tight navy blue sleeveless mock-turtle neck beneath which he could see a bra stuffed with toilet paper. Jack stood there for a moment then burst out laughing. Zack crossed his arms beneath his toilet-paper bosom and his face settled into a pout.

'Seriously?' Jack laughed. Then something dawned on him and he stopped laughing, eyeing Zack critically, 'Are those Angela’s?'

Zack’s lack of answer was answer enough.

'Dude,' Jack said, eyes wide, 'You don’t have a thing for her, do you?'

Zack shook his head.

'They’re comfy,' he mumbled, blushing. Jack giggled.

'Wait until Angela hears!'

Zack paled.

'No! Please don’t tell her! I’m not supposed to go into her closet!'

Jack smiled crookedly.

'Alright,' he grabbed a Coach purse from the couch.

'Angela forgot it,' he explained, 'See you later Zack-a-roni. Don’t forget to put the clothes back!'

A few weeks later, Angela walked into the kitchen frowning.

'What is it, babe?' Jack asked worriedly.

'I can’t find my blue sleeveless mock-turtleneck! Have you seen it?'

Zack stiffened and his eyes widened, afraid that Jack would give him away, but the other man just shrugged.

'Sorry, babe.'

When Angela had turned around Jack looked over and winked at Zack.


End file.
